


Stranded

by Elvenstar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s03e06 Point of View, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenstar/pseuds/Elvenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Point of View. With the quantum mirror controller broken, AU-Sam and AU_Kawalsky are stranded in the main universe. Can they fix the entropic cascade failure in time, or will AU-Sam die? </p><p>Will be AU-Sam/Jack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I'm going to use Doctor Carter for AU-Sam, and Sam for our Sam :) And let AU-Sam call Sam, Carter. Hope it's not too confusing! 
> 
> After returning to the Stargate fandom after being away for years, I am going through my files and checking and reposting old stories and wips.  
> For those who may remember reading this fic back on my website on Geocities (not sure if any do), I will post the first few chapters as they are, but the rest will probably get a fairly major rewrite before posting, particularly some of the later chapters. 
> 
> Pairing: The story is AU-Sam/Jack. I am toying with the idea of pairing up 'our' Sam with Marty, but we'll see what happens during the rewrite. I can see there were hints of it in the story back then :) There will probably also be minor Daniel/Sha're.

"How can the quantum mirror not work?" Jack demands.

"Well, it does work, but we can't control which reality it connects to without the remote controller, and it broke when one of the technicians placed it beside that strange device we found on P3X-282, sir," Sam says. "Unfortunately, the quantum mirror had shifted from the reality Doctor Carter and Major Kawalsky came from - to a reality where Earth seems never to have been freed from Ra, from what we can tell."

"The controller broke? How the Hell could it just break?" Jack exclaims.

"We're not sure. There is nothing physically wrong with it that we can tell, but it's as if it is no longer connected to the quantum mirror," Sam explains.

"What about the other Sam, then?" Daniel asks. "I mean, the entropic cascade failure will just continue getting worse, won't it? Until..."

"Until it kills her, yes," Sam says, grimly.

"That's just not acceptable!" Jack insists. "Fix the damn controller - or find another way!"

"I don't know if there is another way. I can't stop the entropic cascade failure, and I haven't the first clue about how the controller works - it's so far beyond us that I can't even begin to guess!" Sam says, frustrated.

"Then find someone that can! Anyone! Contact the Tok'ra. Or the Tollan. Or even the Asgard. We've got all these technologically superior... well, friends may not be the right word, but associates, right? One of them must be able to help!" Jack exclaims.

Sam nods. "Yes, sir. Well, we can't contact the Tollan, unless the Nox will help us, and the Nox won't currently let us on their world, so..."

"Yeah, yeah. The Tok'ra or the Asgard then!"

"While the Asgard are the more advanced, the Tok'ra are more likely to actually agree to help us," Sam speculates.

"Then let's talk to General Hammond and then contact the Tok'ra," Jack decides.

* * *

"The Tok'ra will send someone as soon as possible," Sam told the others, after she had used the Tollan communicator they had received from the Tok'ra, to contact them.

"Soon? How soon is 'soon'? Doctor Carter doesn't have much time," Jack says.

Sam frowns a little, surprised at how strongly her commanding officer seems to feel about this. "I know, sir. We'll just have to hope the Tok'ra can help."

"Perhaps we should attempt to contact the Asgard as well. In case the Tok'ra cannot help," Teal'c suggests.

"Good idea, T. Let's go contact them from Cimmeria. Daniel? Are you coming?" Jack looks to Hammond. "Do we have your permission?"

Hammond nods. "Yes. Major Carter - you will coordinate with the Tok'ra when they arrive, and do what you can to assist them."

"Yes, General."

* * *

"Doctor Carter? Sam?" Sam asks, gently touching her counterpart who is lying in a bed in the infirmary.

"Perhaps you should let her sleep, Sam. She hasn't had much sleep. Those... fits, come very often now," Janet says.

"I know. It will only get worse. If she's anything like me - which I know she is - she'd rather spend her time working on a solution," Sam says.

"I agree," Kawalsky says, walking into the room. "Hey, Sam?"

Doctor Carter wakes with a small jump. She looks around a little sleepily and sees the people around her. "It gets confusing with all these 'Sam's'." She smiles.

"You're right." Sam says.

"Can I call you Carter? Or Samantha? I mean, you're a Doctor too, so that doesn't help. Maybe I should just use your rank." She grimaces. "Still can't understand I'm in the Air Force."

Sam grins. "Call me Carter, then. Samantha - well, very few people call me that."

"I understand. You're like me. It's too personal to use - even for most friends. Jack only used it in private."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Carter it is, then. Any news?"

Sam shakes her head. "Sorry, not yet, but we've contacted some of our allies, the Tok'ra. They would send some scientists. Colonel O'Neill went to try and contact the Asgard."

"Tok'ra? I don't think we've met them," Doctor Carter says. "Also not the Asgard."

"Probably not, since you haven't been going offworld often. We only met the Tok'ra because I... well, became host to one of them. Um, accidentally," Sam explains.

"What? Host? You mean like the Goa'uld?" Doctor Carter involuntarily moves away from her.

"Relax, I'm not a host any longer. She died to save my life, actually." Sam looks sad for a moment. "Anyway, yes, the Tok'ra are the same species as the Goa'uld, but they have a different philosophy. They share the body with their hosts, and they don't believe in taking unwilling hosts. They also fight the Goa'uld, they're... the Goa'uld resistance. Hated and despised by the Goa'uld."

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought that was possible!" Doctor Carter exclaims.

"No, neither would I, but after meeting Teal'c here, I guess anything is possible!" Kawalsky says.

Doctor Carter gasps as another strong distortion hit her, leaving her exhausted and confused. Janet looks worriedly at her, and starts checking her vitals.

"Your body can't handle this for much longer, Doctor Carter." Janet turns to Sam. "The Tok'ra or the Asgard had better come up with something quick!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ran to the gateroom when the 'Unscheduled, Off world activation' was announced, hoping it was the Tok'ra.

When she arrived, the iris had been opened, proving it was friends who was arriving. She was rewarded by the sight of four people wearing the tan uniforms of the Tok'ra, stepping through the even horizon. They were each carrying a box. She smiled, relieved, and went to greet them.

Her smile became wider when she saw that one of them was Martouf. She didn't recognize the others - or, she had a feeling she knew them, but she couldn't quite place them. It was certain it was actually Jolinar who had known them.

"Martouf, welcome," Sam says. "I hadn't expected to see you."

"I do have some scientific background, and I sometimes assist the scientists, though I usually have other assignments."

"Yes, right, you were the one who told me about the subatomic particles Sokar sent against our iris," Sam says, realizing. She turns to the others. "Hello, welcome to the SGC." She frowns, looking speculatively at a blond woman. "Anise? Right?"

"Affirmative. I am Anise of the Tok'ra, my host is called Freya. Anise means noble strength."

"Uh, right." Sam nods, not sure what to say to that. She looks to the two unknown Tok'ra, then to Martouf.

Martouf gives her a crooked grin. "The two others are Tila and Sunata, and Joik and Slavik."

"Well, you're all welcome." Sam sighs, and turns to Hammond who enters the gateroom. "Listen, could we dispense with formalities and get directly down to business? I don't think Doctor Carter has a lot of time."

"Of course, Major Carter." Hammond says. "Welcome - thanks for coming so quickly. Major Carter will take you to the infirmary, where Doctor Carter is."

* * *

"It is - strange to think that a double of you has appeared from another universe," Martouf says. "We did of course know of the existence of other realities, and we have encountered the quantum mirror before, but still, it is strange we are going to actually meet another you. And to think that there are infinite numbers of each of us. That those who are dead here, may be alive in other realities." He gets a distant look.

Sam looks at him, knowing he is thinking of Rosha and Jolinar, and feeling sorry for him. She squeezes his arm. "It is indeed." She points to the door to the infirmary. "She - the other me - is in there."

They enter, and meet Janet immediately. "Doctor Carter has just had another episode. It is good you are here now."

They follow her to the room where Doctor Carter is. She looks up as they enter, a tired expression on her face. Despite that, she looks curiously at the newcomers. "You're the, Tok'ra?"

Martouf nods, looking at her long hair with interest. "Yes, we are the Tok'ra. I am Martouf, host to Lantash. These are Anise and Freya-" He points. "And Tila and Sunata, and Joik and Slavik."

Doctor Carter smiles a little. "Wow, it's really weird. To me, I mean, We haven't met the Tok'ra, so the thought of being host to a Goa'uld. I mean Tok'ra-" She shakes her head slowly. "And to have two beings willingly coexist in the same body, it is, well, different."

"It can be a very rewarding relationship, and most hosts and symbiotes become closer to each other than to any others." Martouf informs her. He puts the box he is carrying down on the table behind them.

The other Tok'ra have placed their boxes there too, and start to remove various devices from it.

"What have you brought?" Sam asks, as always interested in unknown technology.

"Mainly scanners." Anise informs her.

"You're the Tok'ra? What can you do to help Sam?" Kawalsky asks as he enters the room.

"We are the Tok'ra, yes." Martouf answers, handing Anise a part that Sam has no idea what is.

"You're not gonna make her a host, are you?" Kawalsky says, suspiciously.

"We would never make her a host against her will - and in this case it would not help her. A symbiote can cure a great many things, but what ails her is not a disease, as you well know, but an effect if being in the same universe as someone with their cells in an exact same quantum state." Anise tells him.

Kawalsky and Doctor Carter both looks at Anise with apprehension and shock, after hearing the distorted voice.

"I don't know why I'm surprised at hearing her talk like a Goa'uld. You told me they're biologically the same." Doctor Carter shakes her head.

"Great. More technobabble." Kawalsky just says, getting an amused expression on his face. "Somehow that's reassuring."

The Tok'ra quickly puts together a large device, which they activate, then Anise takes a small handheld device and goes to the other side of Doctor Carter's bed, while Martouf takes a similar device and steps up to the nearest side of the bed.

"Ready?" Martouf asks.

Tila nods. "Yes. It is recording."

A faint bluish beam springs from the devices Martouf and Anise are holding, and they begin moving it slowly from the top of Doctor Carter's head, then down over her entire body.

"Wow, it's like a portable full-body scanner! I have no idea how something like this is even possible!" Sam says, awed. "It's so far above anything we have, I can't even begin to understand it."

She still walks to stand beside Tila, and looks at the screen which lights up with an outline of Doctor Carter's body, which gets filled in as Martouf and Anise runs the scanner over her.

They have just finished, when Doctor Carter gasps and starts cascading again, and Martouf and Anise runs to restart the scan, while Tila starts up a new recording.

"Excellent." Anise exclaims happily. "We got very valuable data!"

"Data!" Janet snorts. "What about the patient?"

"How are you, Sam?" Kawalsky asks, worriedly.

She gives him a tired smile, after a little while. "I could have been better."

Sam looks to Anise. "Can you do anything?"

"Unknown, we need to study the data first, but I am afraid it is unlikely we will be able to do much. We would like to record one more event, though, in order to study the rate of development." Anise says.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be more advanced than us!" Kawalsky exclaims, frustrated.

"We are, but this may be beyond even our abilities." Anise says.

"What about the Tollan? They're very good with quantum physics." Sam says.

"They are, but they are not more advanced than we are." Martouf tells her. "What needs to be done is most likely changing the quantum state of her cells. Then she would be like... a clone, or a twin to you, Samantha, but she would not be in danger. We cannot do that. We may need need the Asgard. They can possibly help."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thor didn't feel like answering!" Jack says curtly, when Sam meets him, Daniel, and Teal'c in the gateroom.

"What did the Tok'ra say?" Daniel asks.

"If they even showed up." Jack adds unhappily.

"They are here, and they've run some scans. They're looking at the data right now, but-" Sam hesitated.

"What?" Jack asks.

"It doesn't look good. The entropic cascade failure is escalating, faster than anyone could have predicted. The Tok'ra thinks, they think she's only got a day more, at most." Sam says, her voice quiet.

Jack looks like someone punched him in the gut. "Can't they do something? What about the quantum mirror. Can they fix the remote for it?"

"They're taking a look at it now." Sam takes a deep breath. "Colonel, I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like there's anything they can do. They know - more or less - what needs to be done, but they haven't got the tech to do it. They think the only ones that might have it is the Asgard."

"Who currently aren't taking our calls. Swell!" Jack exclaims.

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all look at him. None of them can remember seeing him this out of it before. It's obvious he cares - a lot - about what happens to Doctor Carter.

"I'm sorry, sir." Sam looks sad. "I really wish I had better news."

* * *

"All right, what do you have?" Jack asks, when Hammond, SG-1, the visiting Tok'ra, and Kawalsky are sitting around the table in a meeting room.

"We have confirmed the rate the entropic cascade failure increases in Doctor Carter, and estimates her death will probably occur in less than 20 hours, unless something is done." Anise says. "After that, her body will continue to experience greater and greater distortion, until the particles in her body separate into the smallest building blocks."

"What?" Kawalsky looks stunned. "It will continue after her death?"

"Yes." Anise confirms.

"It makes sense." Sam says, nodding slowly.

"What about the controller for the quantum mirror? Have you determined what is the problem with it?" Teal'c asks.

"We have confirmed that the controller itself works, but that it has lost the connection to the quantum mirror. We looked at the device you reported finding on the world you call P3X-282, and it puts out gravimetric waves, as well as two types of radiation, both of which are known to cause fluctuations in the space-time continuum. It is likely that the combination has caused a severance of the connection to the quantum mirror." Martouf says.

"And I thought Carter was bad!" Jack grimaces at the techno babble. "Can you fix it?"

"Are we in any danger from the radiation?" Hammond asks.

"The radiation is harmless to all kinds of organic life." Martouf reassures him.

"We have detected a weak subspace field around the controller, just as there is one around the quantum mirror. I believe the controller will reacquire its lock on the quantum mirror, when it has been allowed to remain in close proximity of it for some time." Anise says.

"How long?" Jack asks, quickly. He looks at Anise with a tense expression.

"Unfortunately, much longer than Doctor Carter can hope to survive. Due to the extremely large number of realities-"

"Infinite." Sam adds.

"Infinite number of realities." Anise corrects. "The controller will require a long time to lock on again. Several years, most likely." She gives Jack an apologetic look.

"Damn!" Jack exclaims.

"The controller broke? How the Hell could it just break?" Jack exclaims.

"We're not sure. There is nothing physically wrong with it that we can tell, but it's as if it is no longer connected to the quantum mirror," Sam explains.

"So we're out of options? You're just going to let Sam die?" Kawalsky asks, angrily.

"I won't accept that." Jack insists.

"There is a possibility-" Martouf begins, looking to Anise.

"It is untested. It might even be dangerous." She answers.

"What? Out with it!" Jack exclaims.

"We could place her in a stasis field. Time does not pass within it. Even particles do not move, radioactive elements do not decay." Martouf says. "Theoretically, even the entropic cascade failure would be halted."

"It is possible." Anise admits. "But even if that is so, it is not a permanent solution. As soon as she is removed from the stasis field, she will again suffer."

"Do it! It will give us the time to think of something else, won't it?" Jack asks.

"Wait a moment, Colonel. Anise, you said it could be dangerous. What did you mean?" Hammond asks.

"General, if there is even a chance!" Jack says.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I need to think of everyone at the base."

"The moment when the stasis field activates, it will briefly react with all the particles in Doctor Carter's body. We have no idea what will happen if even one of them should be cascading at that time." Anise says. "Potentially, it could cause a chain reaction, pushing every single particle in this universe out of phase."

"I can see what you mean, theoretically," Sam says. "However, I doubt that's very likely to happen."

"I agree. I would estimate the probability to be less than one in a billion." Martouf says.

"That's more than an acceptable risk." Jack says. "Let's do it."

"Colonel, we're talking about something that could potentially affect our entire universe!" Hammond says.

"Can't you, um, tell something from those data you took? Can't you tell when the cascade events happen?" Daniel asks.

"With some probability, yes, but there is always a risk that one will happen, even if it has happened moments ago. It is quantum effects, and they are difficult to predict, due to the many sources of interaction." Anise says.

"But, it will be more likely to happen if I'm close to her, won't it? What if I went to another planet?" Sam suggests.

"That would help." Anise admits.

"Then Carter uses the Stargate to go to the most distant planet we know of, and then you place Doctor Carter in a stasis field. Won't that work?" Jack asks.

"It will. I will consult our starmaps to find the planet furthest removed from this one." Anise says.

"Great!" Jack smiles. "I'll go inform Sam... Doctor Carter immediately!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed this chapter a tiny bit, in the direction of possible Sam/Marty background ship.

Doctor Carter had agreed to be put in stasis, and Sam had gone to the planet furthest from Earth, that they knew of and which had a Stargate. The Tok'ra had quickly brought and assembled a stasis chamber at Stargate command, and now Doctor Carter was about to be placed in it.

"Jack..." Doctor Carter looks at Jack, with an imploring look in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Doctor Carter. It will be all right," he reassures her, hoping it is the truth.

"Sam. Please call me Sam."

"Sam." He smiles at her and walks up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, we'll do all we can to fix this. You'll be out of that thing in no time."

She nods, wanting to believe him. She hesitates, clearly wanting to ask him something, but not sure how. She sighs. "Listen, I know you're not my Jack, but to me it, it feels like you are. Will you," she stops.

"Will I what?" he asks, kindly. He takes her hand. "Sam."

"Please kiss me! If this goes wrong, if I never get out of this again-"

"You will."

"Yes, but we both know all that can go wrong. Not that I'm not trusting your, your allies." She throws a somewhat uncomfortable look at the young Tok'ra female who is adjusting the stasis chamber.

"I understand why it may be difficult for you to accept that 'good Goa'uld' exist, given that you have not met them in your reality," Anise says.

"This is her reality now!" Jack says, somewhat harsher than he means to, feeling protective of Doctor Carter, and angry at the Tok'ra.

"Of course," Anise admits. "The chamber is ready, Doctor Carter."

"Jack - I just want, I would like to kiss you. If that's the last thing I'm going to experience-"

"Shh, don't speak like that!" Jack says. He hesitates for a brief moment, then takes Doctor Carter in his arms and kiss her. The kiss starts out gentle, but quickly grows deeper and more loving.

When Jack lets go of Doctor Carter, he looks at her with some surprise, realizing the depth of his feelings. Doctor Carter smiles at him, happily, then turn to Anise. "I'm coming." She looks at Jack again. "Thanks, Jack. Bye, for now."

"Until we see each other again," Jack says, smiling at her. He looks at her as she is placed in the stasis chamber and it activates. He looks on as Anise checks everything. "Well?"

"All is functioning as it should. The universe will not come to an end." Anise looks relieved. "I will monitor Doctor Carter for the next several hours, but it would seem to have worked as expected. There will be no more entropic cascade failure - as long as she remains in stasis."

"But when she is taken out of stasis?"

"It will happen again. She must remain in stasis until we find a way to change the quantum state of her cells."

* * *

"You are concerned for your, double?" Martouf asks. He has accompanied Sam to the planet which has been chosen because it is the one furthest away from Earth, which has a Stargate - as far as they know, at least. Probably the entropic cascade failure could not in any way affect Sam, but it had been agreed upon to have someone monitor her as the other Sam was put in a stasis chamber, if there should be some sort of connection between them, which would affect her.

Sam nods. "Yes, I can't help but feel that she is me. Kind of - and I'm also worried what will happen to the rest of us. To the entire universe - if Doctor Carter should experience entropic cascade failure just as the stasis chamber is activated."

"It is a danger, that is true, but I believe the risk is small, now when you are so far away from her. It is also a risk well worth taking."

"Yeah. I think so too," Sam says, then wrinkles her brows. "I am surprised the Tok'ra cares, though."

"We consider you one of our own, and while Doctor Carter was never host to Jolinar, she is, as you say, you. At least in a way." Martouf smiles a little embarrassed. "Lantash and I feel that the universe is enriched by your presence, and one more of you can only be a good thing."

"Uh, thanks..." Sam blushes.

They turn as the Stargate activates. Through it steps Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"Hiya, guys!" Jack says.

"Sir. What news?" Sam asks.

"It went well. Doctor Carter is in stasis," Jack says. "Now we just need to find a way to fix that damn cascade failure!"

* * *

About a month later.

SG-1, Kawalsky, and Hammond looks up as the air shimmers and a chair with an Asgard arrives in the briefing room.

"Thor!" Jack exclaims. "Where were you when we needed you?"

"I apologize, O'Neill, but as I told you earlier, the Asgard are currently fighting a battle against an enemy far more dangerous than the Goa'uld. I was unable to respond before now," Thor says.

"Yeah, well, you're here now." Jack sits up straighter. "We need your help!"

"Another me arrived from another reality, through a quantum mirror," Sam explains. "She began experiencing entropic cascade failure, and it quickly became worse. Since the controller to the mirror was broken, she couldn't return home."

"I see. That is most unfortunate. She has dissipated, I assume?" Thor says.

"Dissipated?" Kawalsky looks offended.

"How can you be so, so indifferent!" Jack exclaims.

"She's still alive," Daniel says. "In stasis."

"The Tok'ra have placed her in a stasis chamber," Sam adds.

"Keeping her safe for as long as the stasis field is maintained. It was a dangerous decision. The entire universe could have ceased to exist," Thor says, in a voice that belies the seriousness of what he is speaking about.

"Well, sometimes you've gotta gamble," Jack says. "Can you help her?"

"Possibly. The quantum state of her cells must be changed, and that is not a simple procedure, nor is it without danger. I will return."

Before their eyes Thor and his chair disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Jack cries.

"Presumably he will be back when he has information he wishes to give us," Teal'c says.

"Yeah, maybe, but I just hate it when he disappears like that!" Jack exclaims.

"There is little we can do right now. I suggest we meet again when we have more information from Thor," Hammond says. "Unless anyone has anything else to add?"

"No, nothing," Jack says, after looking to each of the others who shakes their head.

"You're dismissed, then." Someone knocks on the door. "Enter!" Hammond tells them.

Harriman pops his head inside, out of breath. He has clearly been running. "Excuse me, General, but Doctor Fraiser reports that the stasis chamber with Doctor Carter has disappeared!"

"Thor must have taken her and the chamber," Daniel says.

"Probably. Now we just have to hope he can find a way to fix her." Jack says, a worried look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost two weeks later when Thor suddenly appeared during a meeting at Stargate Command, with Doctor Carter beside him, still in the stasis chamber.

SG-1 is sitting around the table, being briefed by Hammond before being sent on a short meet-and-greet mission.

"Thor!" Jack exclaims, then sees Doctor Carter in the stasis chamber. "It didn't work?"

"It did work, but there were complications." Thor admits.

"Complications? What does that mean?" Jack says.

"The quantum state of all particles in her cells have been changed, and there will be no more entropic cascade failure. She is now like a twin to Major Carter." Thor tells them.

"Okay, good." Daniel says. "That's good, right?"

"That's fantastic!" Sam exclaims.

"Yeah, then what's the problem?" Jack asks.

"Human minds are quite fragile, and the shock from the process pushed her into a kind of coma-like state. Physically she is fine, but there is no telling when - or if - she will awaken." Thor says.

"What?" Jack exclaims.

"Why is she in the stasis chamber? Is it necessary?" Sam asks.

"It is not, but it seemed a good way to transport her, assuring her condition did not deteriorate without sustenance," Thor says. "You may remove her from the stasis chamber at your convenience."

Before they have time to say anything Thor is gone again, in a flash of light.

"Dammit!" Jack exclaims, going to the stasis chamber. "I wish he wouldn't do that!"

Hammond goes to the comm unit and press a button. "Medical personnel to meeting room 7B."

* * *

"Can you remove her from the stasis chamber?" Hammond asks.

"I do not see why not," Janet says. She deactivates the chamber, as she has been shown by Anise. The stasis field disappears, and Jack and Sam lift Doctor Carter to an examination table.

"How is she?" Jack asks, when Janet has examined her.

"Physically she seems completely well. I am going to hook her up to some IV's and monitor her condition."

"General, I suggest we contact the Tok'ra," Sam says. "Maybe they can do something."

"They're not snaking her!" Jack says.

"I wasn't suggesting they did, only that they take a look. They're more advanced than we are, and while I suppose they most rely on the symbiotes healing power for most things, I'd guess they at least knows something about treating humans," Sam says.

* * *

Tila and Anise were both examining Doctor Carter, running various scanners over her. In the corner of the room stood SG-1 and Kawalsky, waiting tensely for the results.

"Well?" Jack asks tersely.

"There are nothing physically wrong with Doctor Carter, that we can find. She should not be in a coma," Tila says.

"Obviously she is. Any guesses?" Jack says.

Anise takes a deep breath. "Thor told you the shock to her system pushed her into this coma. It would seem to be the most likely explanation. If that is the case, I am convinced she will come out of it soon. A symbiote could help her, but I doubt she would be willing to blend."

"Absolutely not!" Jack says hotly.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Kawalsky asks.

"I cannot tell with any precision. I can give her a drug that will strengthen her systems. That may help. Other than that, I do not know." Anise looks apologetic, then distant. "Freya suggests, that you talk to her. Sit with her. Touch her. I agree. That may help."

"Okay. We'll do that. Give her the drug." Jack says.

"Thank you," Sam says, smiling at Freya.

* * *

During the next two weeks, the members of SG-1 and Kawalsky took turns sitting with Doctor Carter, talking to her. Jack sat there more often than the others, though.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Doctor Carter - Sam." Jack nods. "You told me to call you Sam, and I will do that. I want to, actually. It's strange, when you first came here I could only see you as another Carter, but now, I don't know, but you're not the same. I couldn't feel for her what I feel for you, at least I don't think I could." He sighs and takes Doctor Carter's hand in his. "Because, because I've come to, love you. There, I've said it." He shakes his head. "I don't know what to do if you never wake up. This is, this is worse than if you had died. That's a horrible thing to say, but-" He shakes his head again. "I'll shut up about that. I don't know anything about you. How much of your past is like Carter's? I know you never joined the Air Force, but what other differences are there? Well, you shacked up with me, that's a big difference right there!"

Janet peeked her head in through the door, and noticed Jack was far away, talking quietly to the still unconscious Doctor Carter. She slipped out again and then approached, making more noise. When she entered the door, Jack had let go of Doctor Carter's hand.

"Colonel." She nods at him. "I'm just going to check her vitals before leaving for tonight. A nurse will check on her once every two hours, though." She takes a deep breath. "You've been here for many hours, Colonel. Perhaps you should go get some sleep?"

"I'm not that tired, and what if she wakes up while I'm gone? She could be confused, I don't know. I mean, we don't know if she remembers all that happened just before she was put in stasis, do we?"

"No, but we also have no reason to think she doesn't. But you're right, she could be confused when she wakes up. She'll manage, though, I'm sure of that. There may be differences in their past, but in everything that matters she's like our Major Carter."

"You're right." Jack sighs. "I guess it's unlikely she'll wake up while I'm gone, but I really don't like leaving her."

Janet smiles at him. "You care for her a lot."

Jack hesitates, then nods. "Yes."

"It's good. She'll need that when she wakes up. Aside from Kawalsky, she knows no one her, except you. You may not be the same, but it's a familiar face, and that's good." Janet smiles again. "Why don't you go get a few hours of sleep, and something to eat, and then you can return here? I'll tell the nurse to call you if anything changes."

Jack smiles at her. "Thank, Doctor. I think I'll do that."


	6. Chapter 6

"You're sure she's about to wake up?" Jack asks.

Anise nods. "Yes, my scans show increased neural activity consistent with emerging from a coma."

"That's great news!" Kawalsky exclaims.

"It is indeed," Teal'c says.

Sam smiles, and so does Daniel. They are both happy, not just because Doctor Carter will soon be well, but because their good friend Jack has been badly affected while Doctor Carter has been in stasis and later unconscious. They are in no doubt that Jack likes Doctor Carter very much, so they are happy for him.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Jack asks.

"Within a few hours, at most," Anise assures him.

"That is good to hear, Anise." Janet looks at the small device Anise is holding. "Do you think the Tok'ra would be willing to share this technology with us? It would be very useful to be able to scan neural activity like that."

"I would assume there are no problems in that." Anise looks to Martouf who is there also.

He nods. "I agree. I doubt the Council would mind that."

They all react to the PA system which suddenly announces an unscheduled gate activation.

"I wonder what that can be." Sam frowns.

They all hurry to the gateroom.

* * *

"You're cleared for a mission to P8X-873," Hammond says. "And you better hurry, since Kasuf says Amaunet has taken a great many Abydonians there as slaves."

"That also gives us a chance to free Sha're," Daniel says.

Jack nods, an unhappy look on his face. "We're taking the mission."

"Colonel - Jack, why don't you stay here? Sam will wake up anytime. I'll go instead of you," Kawalsky suggests.

"I am willing to accompany SG-1 as well," Martouf says.

"Listen, that's nice but I should do this." Jack says.

"Jack - Sam would rather see you there at her bedside than any of us. Stay." Kawalsky looks sternly at him.

Jack nods slowly. "Okay, I'm not happy about sitting this one out, but I trust you to take care of things. I'll stay."

* * *

"Sha're! No!" Daniel cries as he stumbles to the ground.

Before him Amaunet - and Sha're - has just fallen as Teal'c has shot her, in order to stop her from killing Daniel.

Martouf runs into the tent at that moment. "What happened?" He sees Amaunet on the floor.

"The Goa'uld Amaunet attempted to kill DanielJackson with her ribbon device," Teal'c says.

"Sha're!" Daniel sobs.

Martouf frowns. "The host was Daniel Jackson's wife?"

"Yes." Teal'c informs him.

Martouf hesitates for a mere moment, then runs to the fallen Goa'uld and kneel beside her. He examines her briefly, then pulls out his healing device. "I may still be able to save her." He removes her hand device and starts using the healing device on her.

"She is a Goa'uld." Teal'c says.

"The Tok'ra can remove the symbiote, but right now that may be Sha're's only hope, together with my healing device." Martouf concentrates fully on his work, and Teal'c allows him to work, without interfering.

Daniel has looked at them, dazed, but now loses unconsciousness. Teal'c goes to him and picks him up. "I will return him to Stargate Command. I will send Major Carter and Major Kawalsky here when I see them."

Martouf nods, continuing to concentrate on his work with the healing device.

When Sam and Kawalsky enters the tent later, Amaunet or Sha're stirs a little, clearly alive.

"Teal'c told us what happened. Do you need help?" Sam asks.

"Amaunet will not be strong enough to harm anyone while in her host - not for quite some time yet. However, she may attempt to take a different host, so it is not safe for someone unblended to approach her right now. You should wait until I have stabilized her condition to the point where she can be certain the host will live." Martouf warns quickly.

"Got it!" Kawalsky takes several steps back.

He and Sam waits near the entrance, keeping guard while Martouf heals Sha're and Amaunet.

* * *

"She's well enough to move?" Sam asks.

Martouf nods tiredly. "Yes. I can do no more right now. She has entered a healing trance. We should take her to Stargate Command." He tries to get up, but nearly falls from exhaustion.

"Whoa! Careful, Martouf!" Sam exclaims and runs to support him.

Kawalsky looks warily at Amaunet. "Sure she won't try to take me over?"

"She will not." Martouf assures him.

Kawalsky gingerly picks up Sha're/Amaunet and carries her from the tent, and Sam and Martouf follows, with Martouf leaning against Sam for a moment before he regains his strength enough that he can walk unsupported.

"You really took yourself almost all out!" Sam says, worriedly. "Will you be okay?"

Martouf's eyes flash as Lantash take control. "Yes, we will. I have allowed Martouf to go to sleep for now. I will do the same when we return to Stargate Command, but I assure you that we will be fine." He gives her a charming - but tired - smile. "We just need to sleep - and some food would be nice too."

Sam grins, relieved. "I'll make sure you get that."


End file.
